


All Mine

by KitsuneKihoshi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKihoshi/pseuds/KitsuneKihoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Les Mis kink meme-</p><p>Valjean has a dirty mouth. Well, he does when Javert hits just that spot or kisses him right there, at least. Of course he's embarrassed by it, but Javert finds it delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My second fan fic! Woot! I do not own Les Mis or any characters from it.

Valjean laid on the bed, panting as Javert slowly teased his opening with his cock. The Inspector smiled as he nibbled on his ear lobe. 

"Valjean~..." Javert teased. "Tell me what you want..."

"You. Inside. Please.... Javeerrt..." Valjean moaned from underneath him. Javert loved it when Valjean begged him like this, but, for some reason, he decided he wanted to torture the man further. With a shallow thrust, he entered, only giving the ex-convict 2 inches of his 8. Groaning in exasperation, Valjean wiggled his hips to try to get him to go in deeper. "Javert!!! Come ON!!! Have mercy!" Javert chuckled at him, kissing his lips lightly. Suddenly, he pulled all of the way out, just to thrust right back in all of the way, hitting Valjean's prostate. The man on the bottom moaned in ecstasy as the Inspector started a slow yet satisfying rhythm and sucked on his neck.

Now, Valjean and Javert had had sex before, but never had Valjean's prostate been hit. This stirred something deep within the depths of him, but the whirlpool wasn't released until Javert also began to stroke his lover's cock.

"Oohhh yessss Javert!! Stroke my hard dripping cock and fuck me, you slut!" Both men froze and looked at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly, Valjean tried and failed to get away from the man he loved so dear. "J-Javert!! I'm so sorry!! I-I have no idea where that came from!!!" He looked down, tears falling out of his eyes as the Inspector looked down at him with a very rare confused glint in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry.... I'll go away now... I have no right to be with you after what I said. I-"

"Valjean." Slowly, the broken man looked up at the sound of his name. Javert, who was still hard inside of Valjean, gave him the most passionate kiss of both of their lives. After it was over and once they both caught their breaths, Javert looked at his lover through wild, black eyes and, without warning, thrusted roughly. "K-keep talking like that.... Please...." Valjean gave an audible gasp as the thrusting continued, but it was less controlled and more fierce than it was before. Skillful hands brought the ex-convict's half soft cock back to life as Valjean nibbled on his ear lobe before whispering:

"You like this, don't you Javert? Me urging you on while you just take me like an animal? Well, I really don't have to urge you on..." Valjean licked the shell of his lover's ear, grinning as the man fucking him so beautifully gasped. "You would fuck me just the same, wouldn't you? You're such a slut Javert... You'd do anything I say, wouldn't you?" When he didn't answer the question, Valjean growled and flipped them over and, without pause, began to ride Javert, slowly. Javert moaned loudly, grasping Valjean's hips with one hand and stimulating the man's cock with the other. An evil smile bloomed on Valjean's face as he stopped completely. "Wouldn't you, Javert?"

"Yessss!! Oh God, yes! Please keep going, Valjean!!!" The usually cool Inspector screamed as he thumbed the head of Valjean's cock. A satisfied growl came from ex-convict as he continued to ride his former pursuer.

"I knew it," He sneered. "You're such a slut, Javert; you're a regular man whore. But you're MY slut. You're MY man whore. You're MY Inspector. You understand me?! You're all mine! Everything that is you belongs to me-- your heart, your body, your scars, your eyes, your cock, your ass, your mouth, your voice, your past, your present, your future. All MINE!!!" Javert roared as he violently climaxed inside of Valjean with the ex-convict not far behind. For the rest of the night, they laid in a tangle of limbs, both of them more satisfied than ever before.


End file.
